Confessions of Love
by xLollipopLovex
Summary: Yui is troubled by how Ayato seems to be avoiding her recently. When he suddenly appears in her room, the both of them reveals their true feelings to each other. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, because if I did, I would have married Shu already. :)**

A beautiful yet sinister mansion sat alone bordered by stout trees that rustled when the wind blew. A rose garden was located at the courtyard, adding on to a more darker and mysterious aura that surrounded the massive home.

Because of the spooky feel that the mansion gave off, no humans dared to trespass the area. Rumours has it that the place was haunted by supernatural beings - ghosts, demons or vampires.

Well, they actually guessed it right. The house was actually home to six gorgeous vampires, one butler and...

...a vulnerable human.

That was the reason why preys -or you could say sacrificial brides - that were trapped and prisoned in the mansion could not seek help from outsiders. No one was out there, no one was able to notice how much danger they were in. Screams wouldn't be able to reach the ears of outsiders. If the girls tried to escape, only death awaited them.

It was hell for them, living in the mansion and having to be the food for the vampires. Their minds and bodies were tormented, and despair was the only feeling that they possessed everyday.

And right now, the current sacrificial bride was a seventeen-year-old girl called Yui Komori.

Rays of surreal light from the moon irradiated the delicate figure standing at the balcony. Her hand rested on the railing while the other was holding the stem of a blood red rose that she has picked earlier in the afternoon. An invincible mass blew and ruffled her soft, curly blonde hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. Her porcelain skin seemed to shine under the moon, giving her an even more elegant and beautiful look.

The sweetness and tingling scent from the rose wafted into her nose. She glanced at it for a while, before turning around and walking back into her bedroom. She placed the red rose on the table and closed the balcony doors, cutting off the chilly wind. The fluttering curtains stopped and remained still.

Walking across the room towards the bed, she sat down and looked at her hand. A sparkling bracelet was tied around her wrist. Her fingers immediately reached out and felt the cool chain.

It was a precious gift from Ayato. Looking at it brought memories back to her.

Ayato... He was the first person whom she met when she first arrived at the mansion. He was possessive, sneaky, mischievous and an attention-seeker. He always came looking for her when he craved for her blood. He treated her violently when she resisted him a couple of times.

He was the first one to comment on her chest and call her 'Pancake'. He was the first to drink her blood. He was the one who took away her first kiss when she was drowning in the pool.

He loved her blood and her takoyaki.

But... All these things changed recently.

Last week, when Subaru actually kissed her on the lips when he drank from her, Ayato witnessed the whole thing. He was furious and snatched her away forcefully. That earned a big fight between the two brothers. She didn't know why he was so angry. Usually, when Kanato, Laito and Reiji drank from her, he didn't say a single word. But when Subaru was with her, he acted differently.

Why?

_"Here, take this." _

_"A bracelet? Why are you giving it to me?"_

_"It's a symbol to show others that you belonged to me."_

She suspected that the bracelet actually held more meaning behind it. He could have given her more bite marks instead, but he didn't.

But the days following that, he ignored her completely several times when she encountered him. When she called his name, he never looked back, seeming disinterested in her. He never came looking for her to drink her blood anymore. Often, her brows would furrow in confusion as she stared after him.

Why? Was he still angry with her?

A sudden ache in her chest surprised her. She placed both hands of hers over her chest, as though trying to feel it. She didn't know the cause for it. Why did her heart ache whenever she thought of how Ayato ignored her?

"...oi."

_Huh? Ayato-kun? _She stood up immediately when the familiar male voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She was about to turn around when strong arms wrapped itself around her petite body from behind. She felt a weight pressing down on the back of her head and remained still.

"Ayato-kun?" she called.

"I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to look at me." His voice was cool but she detected a pleading tone. Obeying his wish, she stayed silent and waited for him to speak.

"I hate you for flirting with other men when you know that you belonged to me," he spoke harshly.

His words shocked her and she tried to correct him that she wasn't flirting.

"Ayato-kun, I wasn't-"

"You are mine." His cold voice interrupted her quickly. "Never forget that I, Ayato, possess you."

Why was he suddenly like this? He was starting to frighten her.

"But," he continued. His voice was softer this time. "I'm sorry for ignoring you for the past few days. I have to sort out my feelings."

_Huh?_ "W-what feelings?" she asked.

She heard him sucking in a deep breath before replying her. "When I saw Subaru kissed you, I went bonkers. I was furious that he actually dared to steal Yours Truly's woman from me."

"I, myself, didn't know what possess me on that day. Honestly, the only thought on my mind was to get you away from him." His head seemed to shake furiously behind her. "He told me before that he likes you and he finds you different-"

_Subaru-kun likes me!?_

"-from other girls. Kissing you was like wanting to pick a fight with me. The nerve of him to do that!" His arms around her tightened as he recalled back.

She gripped his hand tightly. "A-Ayato-kun, please calm down."

However, he wasn't listening to her. His words tumbled out of his mouth faster and faster.

"I wanted to kill him right there and then. Tch, my blood boils when I remember him holding you so dearly. I-I don't want you to be with him!" He was breathing heavily in response to his fury. She was afraid that he might actually started breaking things in the house.

"However, these emotions weren't me at all. I have to figure it out over the past few days." He seemed to calm down a little as he spoke slower this time. "And it seems that I finally know the answer now."

"So... What's the answer?"

"I was jealous," he answered quietly. His words reverberated in her mind and sunk in after a moment. The world around them seemed to disappear.

"Because...I love you."

Silence lapsed in the air and neither one of them spoke. She was stood frozen and stunned, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Ayato was perturbed by her silence. "Hey..." He shook her slightly. "Are you listening to me? I said I-" He spun her body around to see whether she was still alive and breathing well when there was no response coming from her. When he saw her face, he was surprised.

"W-why are you crying?" he asked with a startled look.

"Huh?" Her hands flew up to touch her cheeks and she realized that it was wet. She was crying without even realizing it herself. But it was probably because she finally understood something.

The aching feeling in her chest, the sadness in her heart when she ignored him. She finally knew the answer to them.

"I-I love you too, Ayato-kun," she confessed, tears still spilling from her light pink eyes.

His emerald eyes widened when hearing her confession of love to him. He wasn't expecting her to say that. It took him by surprise, a lot. He thought that she hated him because he treated her badly and Subaru actually treated her more kindly.

"R-really?"

She nodded her head. "Yes! I was sad that you ignored me. I didn't want you to look away, I want you to look at me. My chest hurts when I don't see you!" she admitted in a firm voice.

"I love you, Ayato-kun!"

A burst of happiness flooded his chest. He pushed her backwards and they both fell onto the bed with him above her. Her silky hair flowed out in all directions and he ran his fingers through it. Her small hands were on his chest and she looked up at him affectionately.

_Geez, how stupid am I..._

He ran his fingers across her cheek gently. She was dressed in her thin night grown and that made him even more lustful. His eyes roamed all over her face and body as she lay below him, looking very much like a captivating princess.

Very slowly and carefully, he leaned down and kissed her on her lips. A fire within him ignited by their tingling kisses. He pulled back after a while and gazed dearly at her.

"May I?" he asked her softly. She gave a small nod and smiled back at him.

His fingers reached for the buttons on her night grown and he unbuttoned them slowly, revealing more and more of her pale skin. His head bent down slowly and he kissed her right below her collarbone. He inhaled her sweet scent and moaned.

But he was hungry for more of her.

He slid off the night gown off her shoulders, exposing the top of her breasts. From there, he left trails of kisses all over her neck and chest. Her arms slid from his chest to his back as she felt his lips on her burning skin.

He pulled back, and stared deep into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Yui."

And then he bit her neck gently, which she didn't feel any pain. Instead, all she felt was his love for her conveyed through all his kisses.

The passionate night was theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what you guys think of my first fanfic for Diabolik Lovers. Rate and review please? :)<strong>


End file.
